Incedental Stars
by Sasha Shadow
Summary: A gathering of One-shots and WIPs that deserve to be shared. Chapter 1, Obi-wan is chosen to test a new padawan training program. Chapter 2-3, Anakin gets an intervention. Chap 4, fix-it idea.
1. The offer

The Padawan, Self taught

Summery: Obi-Wan is chosen to test out a new padawan training program.

* * *

_The proposal_

Jedi Master Avellino led Obi-wan to a private meditation room and gestured for him to sit. Settling on a cushion she regarded him for a moment in silence. What she wanted to do here should not be done without a team to help the young initiate but even with the force clearly approving her suggestion the council did not. She will be asking more than she should of a child so young but if it succeeded it would be worth asking for.

"Initiate Obi-wan Kenobi I have brought you here today to ask you to be my padawan learner," she held up a hand to fall stall an expected agreement, "this will not be a proper partnership as you have learned of, I will not deserve the title of your Master. I am asking you with your dedication to improvement to be the example and evidence that with the proper program all the children who pass their initiate trail can get padawan training and become fine knights of our order. As such I will be as distant as any classroom teacher. This program has not been approved and your success does not mean it will be. So I would ask that you consider my offer in light of how it would work for you alone."

Avellino out lined the program she had designed to develop proper knights out of what amounted to classroom teaching and how those group lessons would be moulded to fit just one individual, him. Obi-wan had been chosen for her trial for the same reason most Masters had looked away. He was passionate, driven and willing to learn skills by trialling what he found in books until he got them right. A risky practice but the program should permit flexible learning with reasonable limits.

"That is not what I thought being a padawan meant." Obi-wan commented when she had finished explaining. That was obvious, a little too obvious.

"What exactly do you mean?" Avellino inquired; it would not do to presume.

"I mean," The young one flailed clearly seeking the words he needed. "I... Padawans always seemed so much more... more. You just cut off the one on one training part and it turned into my current training, just more advanced content."

"There are more practical classes and some minor missions where you use what you've been learning but yes, you have been trained to be a Jedi from the start there is no radical change in what you need to know. It just gets more advanced."

The child looks at her with a sense of disillusionment hanging around him, Avellino thinks back and realises just how much older she was when that little enlightenment hit her. Uh, well that wasn't her intent but ah. "What you learn now is the foundation of what you learn latter, it's difficult to build your learning on a poor foundation so don't dismiss your current classes as initiate stuff."

"I won't." He promises then flops back so he is laying flat. "It's a lot" he excuses himself waving at the data pad that she had used to show him her program.

"The personalised training offered to a Padawan is not a small thing. I cannot in good mind ask you to give that up when you still have hope for it. Especially when there is no guarantee my program will work out. You may even find the service corps with their approved and tested classes a better option. I just need a response before you age out of the temple."

"That's two months away." The child informed her tiredly.

"I'm aware. I might be sent on a mission in that time. Taking this into account I left the authorisation code that will give you padawan rank on the file with the contract." It was clear she had overloaded him with information. "I booked this room up till dinner bells take your time to consider. Would you like to be a temple padawan operating under my name?"

Obi-wan laughed aware of exactly what Master Avellino meant by that offer. She left and he entered a light floating meditation to reduce tension, there was time to consider her offer later.

Weeks later when he faced Buck Chun in the arena he was less desperate but still aggressive. When Master Jinn rejected him publicly claiming he was destined to fall Obi-wan gave up the chance of personal instruction and entered Master Avellino's codes. By the force he was meant to be a Jedi Knight.

* * *

AN. Master Avellino is an OC as plot device. I started this story collection because I have a lot of dropped WIPs that can work as one shots instead of chapters. Wish me luck, maybe i'll finish a story to my own standards. I know half finished fic's spark most of my own ideas.


	2. Neo Tan pt1

The Faith of a Jedi

Summery: OC alt universe Jedi abducts Anakin at the behest of the force.

* * *

"Guess who!" Neo Tan smiled as he dropped in front of his target. It was a bit of a surprise that Anakin only lit his sabre and didn't attack. "Come on guess who?" Neo prodded.

"Is it not upon you to introduce yourself?" Delighted Neo held up his hands showing that he remained unarmed. "Ah, but I wanted the force to tell you as it told me of you." This clearly bothered Anakin as he tried to hear the force. Neo-Tan knew it was pointless, he had spent enough time in this strange unbalanced place in the force to realise no one here was able to communicate properly with it. They wouldn't have let things get so bad if they could.

Anakin doesn't persist for long before he responds. "Oh, and what does it tell you?" Huh, he must think it was a bluff. The Force was very clear on what it wanted for Anakin. "Weird things really, you're important but you were found by the wrong teachers, you don't allow yourself enough close friends, you should spend more time with the Lady. The force is normally indifferent to that stuff, it sounds almost parental."

"The force wants me to spend more time with...her?" Anakin was clearly entranced with the idea, lowering his sabre. Hmm, perhaps he was listening because he wanted that part to be real? Nice. Neo swayed on his tiptoes, "Yep, but its more worried about the poor teachers guiding you onto the wrong path." When that didn't visibly upset his target he lowered his hands slightly.

"My teachers... I only had one teacher and I'm already a Knight." Neo just looked at Anakin trying to figure out if that bland statement was serious or testing. He must have been quiet for too long because Anakin continued. "If that's all? I have to return now."

"To the Lady sure otherwise we're not done." Anakin tried to bypass him but Neo-Tan got in his way. "The Lady is back there." He gestured to the building Anakin had just come from but the Jedi sought to continue forward. "Ok still need to continue then." Neo grabbed Skywalker both physically and with the Force then [jumped].

[Jumping] had never come easily to Neo and in this unbalanced place it was even scarier but [jumping] with Skywalker was easy, eek. The force must really like this guy.

They landed in some forested place much further from the centre of unbalance but still within its influence. Neo barely managed to get out of the way when Anakin attacked. He [stepped] to put some significant distance between them instead of fighting. The force was very clear that it liked Anakin and Neo really didn't want to receive its wrath. After a quick check in to get it Force approved Neo [jumped] again and promptly found himself on another self evident aid mission. More symptoms to treat, dam it.

Anakin look around him attempting to make sense of going from the capital to a forest (where?) without any travel time. He had felt the force responding to his abductor but this was like nothing he had heard of ever. He wanted to know how it was done to just teleport like that. Perhaps it was worth looking into the archives after all. First though he needed to get home.

Reaching out with his feelings Anakin identified a settlement in walking distance. Since his abductor was truly gone he set off in that direction. Should he give the Council a description of the humanoid variant that took him or let them hunt trough the holo-feeds? Choices, choices.

On the morning of Anakin's' disappearance no one immediately noticed as the news of General Kenobi's assassination broke. Those who did notice his absence thought he was grieving and didn't raise any concerns. It was after the jail break that Anakin's padawan and troops finally raised an alarm. Security recordings were searched and Anakin's literal disappearance at the hands of an unknown being discovered. The council and the senate were (quietly) panicking, questions were being asked as any sense of security slipped from their hands. The public wasn't informed of Anakin's disappearance to prevent unrest and in turn Kenobi remained unaware. The shadows were put on alert for both Anakin and his abductor. It was true chaos under a false layer of calm.

Anakin made it to the settlement with relative ease only to discover the natives while friendly didn't understand him and there was no transport in the area. He couldn't even command one they simply weren't there.

* * *

AN: I imagined this as a long fic in which OC 'kicks' Anakin into a healthy headspace and teaches him awesome force skills. With clone war chaos in the background. When he is finally rescued off the planet, Palpatine's temptations completely fall flat. The Jedi order is informed they are failing their purpose and to shape up or close up. So a fix it fic.

I've written two attempts this fic you'll see the other later.


	3. Neo Tan pt2

_**At the will of the Force...**_

Summary: Anakin finally starts cooperating with his abductor. Neo Tan finally discovers why he was required to abduct Anakin.

* * *

Anakin looked dully at the supplies he had managed to forage, as accommodating as the feathery locals were they seemed to have the metabolism of fruit bats and simply didn't know how to cater to his dietary requirements. The language barrier was a true challenge to overcome.

He felt the twist in the Force that signalled his strange abductor was visiting. Anakin put plan H into motion, time to Play Nice. Obi-Wan would be so proud that he was making plans even if he was no doubt panicking over the circumstances that forced it upon him.

Neo, Anakin's abductor, stepped into the old Explorer Corps out post with far more caution than he had at the beginning. The humanoid had pink skin with possibly natural white stripes that went terribly with the brown Jedi cut cloths he was dressed in. The Humanoid dropped a new pack of military ration bars on the nearest surface and made to leave. That wouldn't do.

"So about this whole ...thing, do you know why the force wanted me here?" and hadn't that been interesting Neo reason for the whole abduction thing was and remains the Force told me to. Neo gave him a piercing look expecting an attack, Anakin may have taken advantage of the others willingness to talk a lot. But speak Neo did.

"There was something about being led astray by well meaning hands. I wasn't really interested but I can ask if you want to know?" Really just like that? Neo was really serious about this the force wills it business.

"Please." Anakin really wanted to know what delusions his abductor was under since getting off the forgotten planet had proved a pointless undertaking. He had built a short range distress beacon but a ship would need to fly right above the atmosphere to receive it and chances remained low. There were no ships to steal on this entire planet.

"You're not just going to knock me out this time?" Neo clearly had reservations but he was still here.

"I promise. I just want answers." In spite of all the evidence that said he would Anakin was still surprised when Neo took him at his word with a slight nod and relaxed. He then fiddled with something in his belt pouch and pulled out some stones to make a lose circle on the floor.

"What do you want to know precisely?" Neo inquired as he settled into a meditation pose at the centre of the circle. Then he immediately dipped into a light trance.

Well this was odd. "Why take me away?"

"They teach you lies and call them truths, it could not continue."

"Then why now?"

"... if you had been taken earlier they would have found you too soon." The way Neo said it reminded Anakin of people who were new to a second language.

"How is my family?"

"Check your bonds that's what their there for." Not an answer! But Neo was still in trance and the rebuke held true. Anakin realised he should have thought about what questions to ask earlier. What does he actually want to know?

"Where is the Sith Lord?" That would be useful.

"In the republic senate." What the Heck? The Jedi were only in this war to deal with the sith who were clearly with the separatists! This, yea, Anakin didn't believe a word of this batha dung at all. What would Obi-wan do with this opportunity? Find out the opponents motive.

"What lie am I being told?" Neo appeared to gain an instant head ache and didn't respond for a time. Then he did and well suddenly Anakin didn't feel like asking questions any more.

-X-

Plan H seemed to have worked a little too well. After the Q&A session Neo seemed to be a lot more invested in talking which he did before but that was in an 'I'm obliged to speak' manner not 'I want to talk to you.' Anakin might not have been so disturbed if the subject fell less often on different interpretations of Jedi philosophy in a way that made way more sense to Anakin the first time he heard them than the temples teaching had in all his time with the Jedi.

The request to share grief had been particularly awkward because while he did still want to cry over his mother this kidnapping stranger was not one he wanted to share with. Thankfully the rant he gave to that was both heard and understood.

Anakin tried to apply his captivity training to the situation but the lack of space worthy transport aside it really didn't seem to apply. This wasn't a prison planet for all it was effectively acting like one for him. It was so peaceful here despite the war that after the novelty of figuring out how to supply himself without relying on the ration drops Anakin was restless with inactivity.

He didn't need lessons on being a Jedi he was a Jedi Knight already!... but that teleport ability would be really nice. He could try harder to understand the natives clearly then he could try asking for things he needed to boost the range on his transmitter. It just required so much patience.

Anakin asked for lessons.

-X-

Neo wasn't a teacher by choice but he had been given the basic methods of mentoring by his master for when he had an apprentice of his own. After hearing the force scream about all the lies this Anakin had internalised he had hoped to engage the man in proper debate so he could realise the truth through his own ability. Beyond simply being told a list of lies from a source he clearly didn't trust. That didn't work so hopefully this teaching gig might. The force as I know it 101? Best not but first.

"Please consider me a fellow knight trading tips not a Master my experience isn't that deep yet. I'm not ready for an apprentice." Oh, the young knight seemed pleased by that. Why? But the force hinted that he shouldn't ask yet.

"Alright so what is your first tip?"

"Using the force to help facilitate communication."

"Huh, why?"

"You've been here a week at least and still can't understand the natives." There was no reason for this skill to be with held so Neo could only assume that the temple Anakin came from didn't know this skill at all.

Perhaps not, for one so favoured by the force Anakin seemed to have great difficulty with something he called 'a variation on mind tricks'.

* * *

AN: Yes, this is pt 2 of the faith of a Jedi.


	4. Questioning the High Council

Questioning the Council

What are the Jedi? Is it a religion, a force-sensitive school, a government agency or business?

* * *

A group of retired knights who due to injury were reassigned to various corps gather together to talk on their changed perspective now they no longer report directly to the high council. They have all picked up hobbies to help them regain a sense of purpose and come together to discuss their accomplishments, (This is the group of the dissatisfied there is other groups who find their new tasks preferable).

One retired Knight was so dissatisfied with the mission assignment that had wounded them had gone into research and discovered a regulative nightmare surrounding the Jedi order both inside and out. Bringing up his concerns to the group they all found it of far more interesting than their own pet projects. So more research was done and after many debates, outside opinions and strategy talks it was decided that the high council was required to speak. Retired or not they were Knights and had every right to request an audience.

The Council upon receiving the collective request of so many knights to 'remove the clouds from their sight' agreed to hear them out.

The Knights poured all their uncertainly into one question. What is the Jedi Order, legally speaking? The High Council to its own surprise couldn't answer. Oh, they tried. We are a religious body –Then why do we report to the senate at all? We are diplomats and peace keepers –Then why are we permitted to raise children to this job? It's not a job it's a faith.

We are a cultural group that predates the republic and are permitted our historical practices. So we don't support the republic because we agree with its law and justice? We agree with its criminal law –Then why do we accept missions mediating trade agreements? They are important.

The order is a community there are many jobs our members' fill, people are promoted on their own skill and merit with a touch of influence from the will of the force. Both the current padawan selections and historical precedence Y show that's not true. Ah? But padawan selection is at the will of the force. We surveyed the masters very few let the force lead them in this.

It went on like this for three afternoons while seeking the answer.

Councillors we tried to answer this question ourselves but even our best answer one that gathered most of the orders functions neatly has glaring holes in its foundation. Here is our research; we were originally only investigating the origins of Jedi missions so it's not best organised for the question we posed. We hope you find an answer where we could not. You do not accept that the Jedi order is a community? We know it is a community but it is structured in a way that directly contradicts the tenants of the code that binds us.

The Knights withdrew from the council chamber & Jedi order to take up their own paths and The Order shook in their wake, as the Council kept seeking an answer. Much later they decided the order was in need of a reformation first question to be answered: What is the Jedi order meant to be?

* * *

So this is my pre-prequel concept where in the Jedi order could save themselves without time traveling intervention.

Mostly I wrote this because I was trying to figure out the answer myself. While they are terrible at enforcing them the republic does appear to have post enlightenment laws. That means there should be a solid separation of church and state.


End file.
